federal_faithfandomcom-20200214-history
Corbin
Summary Though he was once more akin to your average serial killer in his early life, the dark magicks and life-prolonging powers of necromancy lured him in until he became a power practitioner and eventually a Lich. Corbin resided in The Decay for nearly two centuries before the actions of FAITH caused the of his home, causing him to take up the life of a wanderer. He never really settles in one place for too long though there haven't been any reported sightings of him outside of The Decay or Scarlet District as of yet. He is almost always traveling alone though it is known that he has enlisted the help of Adrian as a cleaner on several occasions and that the two have since formed an intimate relationship. As a result, the two may come to each other's aid when the other is in trouble, though it is currently unknown how they communicate this to each other. If seen it is best to keep out of his way, stay calm and keep moving. Known Powers and Abilities * Necromancy: There aren't many reports of people seeing him actively using necromancy but it is known he can raise the dead to do his bidding as well as steal the life force from the living in order to rejuvenate his decaying flesh. * Transformation: Though we aren't exactly sure if this falls into his necromancy, Corbin has been reported to be able to break off into hundreds of crow. * Flight: As an extension of being able to turn himself into a murder of crows he can use this to take flight, quickly move himself to a new location and then reform into one being again. * Immortality: Corbin has been "killed" a number of times but always seems to re-appear Being an Undead, and a Lich, it is known that there is a way to kill him permanently but until his phylactery has been identified and found he will continue to return. * Enhanced Strength: It is unknown how exactly he gained this strength but Corbin has demonstrated on several occasions to be able to overpower creatures much larger than himself. Though his strength is far from being able to toss anything as heavy as a car he has been seen lifting the likes of tigers and alligators by their throats. Containment Corbin was once contained of his own free will for a number of hours, however, after an incident with a new employee, Corbin smashed his own skull in against the containment walls. He died but was seen outside the Scarlet District a day later. Records Modus Operandi Though he has been alive for two hundred years and an active serial killer for well over half his life, Corbin's crimes have mostly gone unnoticed and unreported. The only accounts we have of his crime scenes were ones he committed out in the open and left for others to find, below is a list of similarities between them that we believe make up his M.O. Witness Record There have been many theories crafted about how Corbin picks and lures his victims back to where he ends their lives but we had never gotten concrete evidence of exactly what happens until the day his home was destroyed. After clearing the rubble an entrance to his basement was found, down below was a young male mouse chained to a slab of concrete. A few days of recovery was required before the rescue could speak but he was able to tell us exactly what happened though refused to go on audio record. The mouse, henceforth referred to as omitted, specified that he had been living on the street for a little over a year before he met Corbin. He had been having a very strange week where he had noticed an increasing number of crows had been watching his every move. He began to grow paranoid near the end of the week and started off running when one of them landed on and pecked his head. The next thing he knew he was running down the street being chased down by a large murder of feral crows, he thought he was going to die before he spotted their anthropomorphic counterpart in the distance motioning for him to run inside. He was so scared and panicked he didn't even stop to think about it and ran right into Corbin's house, saved from the crows by a crow, Omitted was then offered shelter for the day, Corbin advertised it as a safe house from the crows outside and even offered up his couch for the night along with food and weed for the day. Omitted admitted it may not have been the brightest idea to accept these things from a stranger, especially one in The Decay, but after living on the street for a year it was near impossible to turn down any hospitality. Omitted then goes on to explain that he turned down the weed but not the food, the two of them sat in the kitchen eating pizza and talking about life for a few hours before the sun started to set. It was once the sun was down that Corbin offered Omitted the couch once more though this time a second offer was made, Omitted could join him in his nice bed in exchange for a sexual favor. Omitted once again admits that he knew this was a bad idea but he hadn't been laid in a long time and Corbin had been so nice to him up to this point that he didn't seem the harm in exchanging his body for a good nights sleeps in an actual bed. Omitted was then offered a shower to clean up first which he took, then goes a little too deep into detail on what happened in the bedroom, needless to say, the two engaged in sexual activity. It was during this sexual activity that Omitted noticed the change, the kind gentle crow he had gotten to know over the course of the day was becoming rough and violent, treating him more like a toy or play thing than an actual person. Omitted states that he wanted to call out for help but when he opened his mouth he felt his windpipe close, Corbin began to strangle him and eventually he passed out. When he next gained consciousness he was in a cold dark room, he couldn't see anything but he could feel that was strapped down. It's at this point that Omitted breaks down and becomes inconsolable, unable to finish his report.